Alchemical Storm
by Kai Touka
Summary: Blood Rose Alchemist and the Mysterious Storm Alchemist and a cute little girl joins the Elric Brothers in searcg for the Philosopher's Stone and the secret of the Red Water. What lies infront of them since they were fated to meet...the inevitable...
1. Chapter 1 The Start of an Alchemist

Yo! I go with the pen name Kai Touka, previously known as Touka Ayamo. I'm a frequent user in FictionPress . I just got this in my PC some time ago and thinking of putting it in XP.

Please Enjoy! Yo!

**Chapter One: The Start of an Alchemist**

**•Ryuu's P.O.V•**

Alchemy is both a philosophy and a practice with an aim of achieving ultimate wisdom as well as immortality, involving the improvement of the alchemist as well as the making of several substances described as possessing unusual properties. "You look at the sky and wonder what's up there. Except what we see are the sun and the moon and the stars. Is there anything else besides that? Who knows? Not me..."

Is it possible to fall in love with alchemy? To be so obsessed with it that you would give anything to it or leave everything you loved behind... That's what my father did! I was only 5 years old and three years later my mother died. There were many reasons to that, many reasons...

"Hey! You thought about sleeping yet?" the window opened and a head popped out. I slide down from the rooftop and jump back inside.

"Oh I apologize! I'll turn the lights off right now" I say walking towards the light switch.

"Try to get some sleep Ryuu" the women said worried. Her name was Cassandra; she had a little daughter named Caitlyn who called me Ri-Ri. Cassandra was the one who took care of me until now,

"Kay" I nod and smile as she walked out of the door. She and her husband owned this inn. This was a really quiet town; we barely have any new comers. So business is always really low!

"Ryuu…" a voice appeared worried; it was Lynn, my childhood friend,

"Yeah, I'm alright. I was just thinking of something." I smiled just so not to make Lynn worried,

"…. Ok then, if there is anything wrong, tell me alright? Since you're studying alchemy, you have to be careful." she said as she walk to the door and turn around me.

"No problem. One day, if I ever run away, you would come with me right?" I asked gently,

"Of course I will…" she smiled too and then closed the door.

I walk over to the window and close it pulling the curtains close. Then I walk over to my desk and close the huge book that remained half opened on the desk. As I did, I quietly whisper to myself, "The philosopher stone" I put the book away under my mattress along with all my other alchemy books. The people in this town all suffered from alchemy one way or another so I had to keep my study and research a secret.

I walk over to the bed slowly. With the thought of what I had read today, "Just remembering all I have learned over the years made me wanting to be a State Alchemist and help the world from despair. I'll be a hero for the people one day, just one day…" I calmly close my eyes as I lay down on the bed and before I knew it I was fast sleep.

I always wish my mom could come back. What's alchemy good for if we can't solve our problems using it?

"Equivalent exchange states that humankind cannot gain anything without giving something of equal value in exchange"

I repeat to myself under my breath again and again as I lay staring at the clouds. Every time I thought about bringing my mom back using human transmutation, I just repeated that quote to myself. There was only one way, and that was with the stone. I suddenly hear a loud cheer down the stairs. I take my book hold it as I jump into my room. I slid the book under my mattress and ran down the stairs and a loud, "Ri-Ri!" Caitlyn squealed as she saw me and hugged me. I hug her too and bring her up to my arm holding her. Lynn guided me to the two newcomers who everyone was crowding around. Caitlyn jumped out of my arms and towards one of the guys. She pointed at him then said.

"Wook (Look) at how cute he is!" she said in her cute voice which I adore.

"Yeah," I chuckle as I walked towards the blonde guy who was around my age, maybe a year younger. "Hi, welcome to Mineral Town" I smile.

"We just wanted a place to stay for the night" the guy in armor said. Caitlyn was now in my arms again pulling on the blonde guys cheek saying "Aww you so cute, you are soooo adorable" those were the exact words that Lynn said to her every morning. Her parents tell me that she looked and talked just like here when she was 4 years old, "Come right this way" I show them the way to the counter as everyone else went to their tables and the noise calmed down.

"So your names are..." I said as I stood behind the counter. "Alphonse Elric and Edward Elric" there was a sudden gasp and everyone turned staring at them. Caitlyn dropped her hand from Edwards's cheek and looked at him with anger, "Alchemists!" A guy said from the back of the room with disgust.

I stare at the people who looked at the Elric brothers like they were killers then back at the brothers who were shocked and didn't know what was going on. I wait eagerly to see what happens next.

Obsession...

Alchemy hovered between worlds. It emerged in a time-between-times, after a Dark Age had brightened but before a Renaissance had dawned. It came from Arab and Greek sources, but it flourished in the West. It lay between faith and philosophy; it still dreamed of heaven, but it focused on the Earth. Alchemy sought abundance in this world for the sake of living men.  
Alchemists aimed to transmute base metals into gold. Why gold? Evidently because observation declares that gold is the principle of wealth. A man who has drink may not have food, or he may have these but lack fine clothing, or horses, or mansions, or lands. But a man who has gold may have all these and more. Gold is special; it is not just one kind of wealth among many: it is a means to the rest. Gold is the means to everything that can be bought.  
But what is the means to the means? What is the means to gold? Alchemists proposed to use the Philosopher's stone, a mysterious, unknown substance which they believed to have the power to transmute base metals into gold. If they could find the philosopher's stone, gold would become plentiful and (so they thought) wealth would be abundant. Thus, for centuries, alchemists sought the philosopher's stone.  
Their quest for the philosopher's stone can be viewed as irrational silliness or the highest idealism. There was no reason to expect such a "stone" to exist, but what alchemists hoped to gain by means of the philosopher's stone is the sum of all human ambition. Transmutation of metals was the least of the stone's supposed powers.

**•Elizabeth's P.O.V•**

**~Flashback~**

"Elizabeth! You wanna come over and play with us?" asked Lynn as she stood in front of me. She was a year younger than me. But for some reason she always thought she could play with me and stuff. God I hate her.

I give her a death stare and quickly tears filled her eyes and she ran away. I look over at the adults. They were talking about the new comers, and how they were great alchemists. I take my chalk out of my pocket and walk away from the shade of the tree that I was sitting under over to the pavement. I quickly draw a transmutation circle. A little on though. I still couldn't get the big ones right. I walk over and take a piece of branch that was lying on the ground. I place it in the middle of my circle and put my hands on the circle, as I do a bright light blue glow came from the circle and there it was, a perfect wooden toy horse!

"That was very good" I hear someone say from behind me. I turn around and see a guy with blonde hair.

"You know one of my sons is about your age and I don't think he even knows what alchemy is!" he smiled. I just look at him with no expression. "Well I'd better get going" he said and walked away. He was one of the new comers but he was just visiting so there is nothing to worry about.

I drop the horse on the ground and go back to sit in the shady grass.

'This is the best thing that could have happened to us!' said one of the adults excitedly. They were talking so loud that I could hear them from all the way here, "Mineral town will once again be full of new comers we'll have lots of new people signing into our inns and applying for job." another one yelled even louder.

**~End Flashback~**

They thought that alchemy could solve all of their problems idiots! They forgot the most important thing: 'equivalent exchange' Lynn's dad was stupid to say yes to them. He should have known better, but then again my dad did the same.

"I just can't believe that I have to sleep outside again! Like is it such a crime to try to fix a broken pencil using alchemy?" I ask complaining to myself pissed.

"These people have issues! They were the same people who loved and adored alchemy 10 years ago. The same people who made my dad leave. The same people who left me all alone."I walk up the hill and sit there looking down at the town, used to be full of joy and people. I yawn and lie back on the grassy hill and watch the sunset thinking this will be the last sunset I'll ever watch in this town because as of tomorrow I'm not going to be here anymore. I give out a long sigh. As I look at the sky I think...it's all over! I'm finally doing it, finally doing something that I wanted to do for a long time. Finally following my dream...and no one can stop me-

"HEY YOU DONT KNOW WHO YOUR DEALING WITH! I'M THE FULL METAL ALCHEMIST! THE HERO OF PEOPLE! RING ANY BELLS?" A boy was yelling down at the inn where Lynn worked. I quickly get up and see a boy and a man in a suit of armor.

"Wait a minute...Full Metal Alchemist. The hero of people? Edward Elric? The Elric brothers? What the hell are they doing here?" I ask myself running down the hill quietly to get a better look.

"NO STINKIN ALCHEMIST IS ALLOWED IN THIS TOWN! You got that? Go tell all the military! Go tell all the dogs! Go tell all your little friends! This town does not and shall not and never will let alchemists enter!" the head of the town was yelling.

"Come on Al, we'll find another place to sleep tonight. Apparently some people don't appreciate us" Edward said walking away to where I was standing.

"Brother?" the armor guy said. "I wonder why they hate alchemists so much..." Edward nodded as they passes by the tree I was hiding behind.

"They're weird!" I say as I walk away from the tree and get in front of them.

They both turned their attention on me. "What do you mean?" asked Edward.

"Something happened, 10 years ago" I say in a bored and lazy tone as I keep walking up the hill to where I was sitting before.

"What happened?" Edward asked as he and his brother followed.

I shrug. "I dunno, I was only 5 back then! But something about the red water and how Lynn's dad and my dad betrayed them or something! Then they were forced to leave town, and they never returned" I explain as I sit down.

"So that's why Mustang sent me here..." He said looking up at the sky thinking. "Who's Lynn? Maybe she'll know something" he looked down at me.

"You met her already. She has light brown hair and she always puts it in a pony tail, she works at the inn." I say looking at him...

Red Water…

This rare naturally-occurring liquid is a component of the Red Stone (Fake Philosopher's Stone). Prolonged exposure to it causes a wasting illness with no known cure besides alchemy.

Effects:

By itself, Red Water has no positive effects. Each round of direct contact with Red Water forces a Fortitude save against DC 12. A failed save results in 1 point of Constitution damage and d2 points of damage; a success inflicts the regular damage but no Constitution damage.  
In historical alchemy there is a substance called 'nostoc', or 'alchemical dew', which fell from the heavens and vanished on contact with daylight. Red Water can also be called 'nostoc'.

**•The Blood Rose Alchemist and the Mysterious Storm Alchemist•**

"So, she'll be finally coming back" mustang smiled to himself,

"What's so funny now?" Hughes asked taking a sip of his beer.

Mustang shook his head "nothing". "I was just thinking of Ed's face when he gets the news" he smiled again.

"What if the girl doesn't get out of the town? What then?" Hughes asked.

"Why do you think I sent Ed over there, Ed being there will definitely get The Blood Rose Alchemist back here where we need her"

There was no respond from Hughes. "Are you even listening?" Mustang asked as a vein popped out but he tried to stay calm. He looks at Hughes who seemed to be talking on the phone so he just waited.

"Huh? What? Ya, ya sure... something about the Blood Rose Alchemist" Hughes said not knowing what the colonel has said.

Mustang shook his head, "Do you even know who that is?"

"Is it a girl? Am I right?" Hughes asked,

"Her name is Elizabeth, she has all the abilities that Ed has and I thought that they would make a great team" Mustang smirked. There was no respond from Hughes again, "Who are you even talking to?" Mustang sighed, and took a sip of his beer. "Ah, there is one more important thing. One of the recruiters has researched various alchemist which we can get help from. They have found a very unusual alchemist; based on his profile they gave him a suitable title just in case if he can become a state alchemist. They named him 'Storm Alchemist'. Apparently, he's in the same town Ed is in. This is like hitting two birds with one stone. If I remember his name, I think it is… Ryuu Toshi," Hughes didn't respond again and again, "Can you at least say yes or something?" Mustang exclaimed in a comedic act.


	2. Chapter 2 The Two Person

**Chapter Two: The Two Person**

**•Lynn's P.O.V•**

"Uh brother, why are the people looking at us like that?" Al whispered to Ed then laughed nervously.

"Um... Can we help you with anything?" Ed asked stepping up in front of Al acting brave. The look on the peoples face was quiet terrifying.

"YEAH YOU CAN START BY HELPING YOUR SELF OUT!" A huge guy 2 no 3 times bigger that Ed yelled from the back walking forward. "Or I could just-"he punched his hand with his fist in front of Ed's face.

"No, thank you. I think. *Gulp* I'll pass" Ed said nervously. He stepped back behind Al and poked him. "Kay your turn" he said his voice shaking. I quietly giggle to myself at his face.

"But...you're the older brother!" Al said just as scared.

"Just get out!" The head of the town said coldly opening the door rapidly.

"You can't kick us out!" Ed said walking towards him angrily.

"Oh is it now? And why not?" the head asked smirking walking towards Ed slowly making him walk back outside.

Al ran to Ed. "Brother..." Al warned knowing he was going to do something reckless.

"Stay out of this Al!" Ed yelled pushing him back. He was fuming and any minute now he was going to snap.

"So nothing to say now, do you?" The head smirked again.

"HEY YOU DONT KNOW WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH! I'M THE FULL METAL ALCHEMIST! THE HERO OF PEOPLE! RING ANY BELLS?" He suddenly snapped. Al quickly held him back knowing he was going to do something stupid.

"Hah. Is this a joke? They military's sending shrimps around to take over lands now?" The head chuckled.

"WHAT? SHRIMP? WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP? DO YOU KNOW WHAT I COULD DO?" Ed yelled even louder now struggling to get out Al's grasp. "LET ME GO AL!"

"Brother, no! Just leave it!" Al said trying to calm him down.

"Oh yeah? Show me what you can do, SHRIMP!" he said as he walked up to Ed,

"That's enough Head!" Ryuu stepped in front of the head,

"What? Are you going against me young man?"

"No I'm not, I'm merely showing 'our visitors' around the town" Ryuu said bravely,

"Hmph! Hey shrimp. I've got one thing to tell you: NO STINKIN ALCHEMIST IS ALLOWED IN THIS TOWN! You got that? Go tell all the military! Go tell all the dogs! Go tell all your little friends! This town does not and will not and never will let alchemists enter!" the head yelled and slammed the door in their faces.

"Come on Al, we'll find another place to sleep tonight. Apparently some people don't appreciate us" I heard Ed say calming down.

As I was watching the Elric brothers getting kicked out a question that I never even thought about popped into my head, What's wrong with these people? I just don't get it! How come suddenly now I think of this?

"LyyyyyYYAN...Lynn! Lynnie? LYNN!" Caitlyn yelled in my ear,

"Huh? What?" I ask shaking my head,

"We showed them, didn't we? Stinkin alchemists!" Caitlyn giggled,

"Caitlyn! That's not very nice." I said frowning.

"She's right Caitlyn." Ryuu popped in the conversation,

"But they're not nice!" She said pouting. I laugh at the look on her face,

"They could be nice!" I said smiling,

"Really?" She asked curiously,

"Of course they are!" Ryuu smile, "Now let's get you to bed"

"Kay" She said holding my hand as we went upstairs to her room.

I look out the window wondering where they went and where they might go... I shake my head. "Why am I so worried?" I sigh as I walk over to my bed. I put my hand under my mattress to find my alchemy book. I had read this book so many times that I could just say chapter out loud from memory. I bet Ryuu had read this millions of times already.

I sit at my desk with the book open in front of me. "Chapter 8: THE RED WATER" I read out loud.

The reason that this village hates Alchemists! It all started with the red water, daddy, what have you done... I start to read.

**Elizabeth's P.O.V**

I lie back and stare at the stars. The brothers were just sitting behind me none of them had said anything since we sat and it was starting to annoy me! I sigh and try to make conversation...  
"so, you guys are state alchemists right?" I ask barely even speaking the words,

"Just me" Edward said looking at the stars. He looked just as bored as I was,

"Did you know you're really famous around here?" I say smirking,

"What for?" He asked not even a bit excited,

"Being the youngest state alchemist and all. People really hate you here! They've known about you ever since they heard you passed the exam in the news and boy you should have been here to hear the things they've said about you!"

Ed frowned. "If they've known me all along then how come they were so surprised to find out I'm the Full Metal Alchemist?" Ed asked curiously,

"'Well they've never seen the Full Metal Alchemist before and they obviously didn't know you were him and they probably thought the Full metal would be someone much bigger!'"I say closing my eyes then opening it again.

A vein popped out of his head and he glared at me. So he doesn't like being called small..."Heh" I smile to myself,

"So no one here knows alchemy?" He asked trying to change the subject,

"I guess you could say that! But even the ones who do know alchemy are trying to forget it. Well except for Lynn and Ryuu!" I said turning my back to him. I started to change the colour of the grass with alchemy. I always do this when I'm bored.

"Why not them?" He asked curiously. "And what are you doing?" He asked referring to me creating orange grass,

"I dunno, like I would ever understand their crazy plans!" I said turning on my back again. "And I'm bored" I said,

He turned his attention from me to his brother who was just sitting there like an empty suit of armor.

"Al? Is something buggin you? You haven't said a word!" Ed said turning his head looking at him. He shook his head and turned to face me. "Um...miss-"

"Elizabeth" I cut him off,

"Elizabeth, you know you don't have to stay here with us if you don't want to! I mean your family's probably waiting for you" Al said sweetly,

"Yeah I'm sure they would be if I had one... and trust me it's not my choice to stay out here!" I said grumpily feeling sad inside,

"Oh sorry..." He said,

"So what happened to your family?" Edward asked,

"You ask a lot of questions you know that?" I bark at him grumpily turning my back to them again. Note to self: Next time don't start conversation, because you'll be the one mad at the end. I could feel Edward looking at me confused and shocked.

Al got up. "I think I'll go for a walk...!" He said,

"Kay, just don't go anywhere near that crazy town!" Edward said turning to his side and yawned. I slowly close my eyes and fall sleep.

**Ryuu's P.O.V**

I was sleeping in my room on my chair then all of a sudden, my eyes suddenly flutter open to the sound of the door handle turning. I panic, quickly take my book, close it and jump in to my bed pulling the covers over my head.

"She just always has to leave the light on" I hear Cassandra chuckle to herself as she came into the room. She turned the lights off and left closing the door behind her.

"Phew that was close! Note to self: Next time when reading alchemy books make sure not to fall sleep!" I say to myself. I get up to put the book under my mattress, then suddenly the door opened. "Huh? I thought I heard something up here. Wait weren't you- is that an-?" Cassandra looked shocked. "It better not be one of your dad's!" she suddenly yelled.

My stomach sank and my heart was beating so fast I thought it was about to fall out of my chest. Where'd she come from...

"What's going on up here, why'd you yell?" the head of the town asked walking inside.

"H-he's been reading alchemy books!" Cassandra said her voice cracking and hung her head down.

"What?" He growls.

Uh-Oh, this is bad... this is really, really bad! I bet everyone's still down there! I hung my head and look away at the ground.

The head walked over to me and took the book out of my hand.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk" He said as he read the title. He suddenly harshly pulled my arm and dragged me out of the room.

"Where is Ri-Ri going?" Caitlyn asked rubbing her eyes walking towards me.

"Caitlyn, no! He's bad, he's an Alchemist!" Cassandra said holding her hand.

"No! Ri-Ri's not bad! Not all alchemists are bad!" She said tears filling her eyes.

Cassandra looked at her shocked. "Who told you such nonsense?" She sighed. "Let's get you back to bed!"

I walk down stairs to find everyone still there. The head made sat down on a chair harshly and put his hand on my shoulder pressing down hard keeping me in place. Everyone turned and looked at us confused.

"This boy!" he began, "Has been studying ALCHEMY behind our backs!" He yelled angry.

Everyone gasped and started to talk at once. "I say we ban her from the town forever!" someone yelled.

I swallow hard and just sit there as people started to yell out stuff. I slowly narrow my eyes as thousands and thousands of thoughts ran through my mind. What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? I repeatedly ask myself. Then suddenly Cassandra walks down holding Lynn with few of her alchemy books. I gasp to myself. Oh no!

"I found these under her bed... She's been studying as well…" She said looking down at the ground.

I don't say anything. I was mad, yet sorry...

The head walks in front of me. I look at him with my eyes telling him I'm sorry. He suddenly hit my across my face. I close my eyes as tears gathered inside them but I held them back.

Cassandra gasped and ran towards me together with Lynn still being held. I look at her. She looked sad and disappointed. I looked at Lynn, she was about to cry. I felt sorry for her that I dragged her into this mess. Then I look at the head that was mad but so was I! I was so mad that could just stand up hit him scream at him and run out the door.

But I didn't. I didn't do anything but sit there. If I ran, and bring Lynn with me, We would have nowhere to go, no money, no food...

"Just get them out of my sight" He said making me get up. He pushed me towards Cassandra and she nodded.

She stands behind Lynn and I as we walked up the stairs, neither one of us said a word.

We walked inside my room and Cassandra closed the door, then locked it!

"Great! It's like prison without the bars!" I shouted,

"Ryuu… I'm sorry… I'm really sorry…" Lynn wanted to cry but I told her not to.

Then suddenly without thinking I open the window and look down. I climbed up on to the roof to get the only book that Cassandra hadn't found. I pick it up and jump back into my room, I place the book on my desk beside the star chain that my mother gave me...

**Flashback**

"I want you to -cough, cough- have this..." My mom managed to say. She was lying in bed sick barely breathing. She reached in her pocket and handed me a chain that had a star at the end and in the middle of the star was a little light blue stone.

"Mother?" I say tears rolling down my cheek.

A faint smile appeared on her lips. "As long as you have this, you'll be fine...it has great...powers- take care of yourself and remember...I love you" and that was the last thing she said before her head lay on the pillow with no life. Her eyes closed and her hand went loose dropping the star into my hands.

"MOTHER! NO..." I yelled as tears purring out my eyes. I hug her tightly never wanting to let go. I close my eyes and rest my head on her dead body. 'Mother...' I quietly whisper.

**End Flashback**

Tears fill my eyes but I just shake them off. I take all my bed sheets and blankets and tie them together to make a rope as Lynn was watching me.

I tie my sheet rope to the bed post and holding my alchemy book I place the chain in my pocket and climbed down having my fingers crossed that I didn't fall.

As my feet touched the ground, I set up a signal that Lynn should come down. When she finally came down I gave her my book and without control I took her hand just run! Running as far as we could, we reached the hill that Eliza was at all the times since she had always done something wrong. We were on the other side far from where she usually sleeps. I didn't want to be anywhere near her right now, I knew she wouldn't be of any help!

I close my eyes as I stand at the top of the hill, with my back to the town.

"Hey aren't you the boy that worked at the inn, that girl as well?" I opened my eyes and see Alphonse. He walked closer to us.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned noticing Lynn's red cheek and the tears in her eyes.

I don't reply. Then suddenly Lynn broke into tears. She kneeled down on my knees and dropped my book on the ground covering her eyes with her hands.

He put his arm around her. "Please don't cry..." he said sweetly yet sad.

She nodded, wiping her tears. She really wanted to stop crying but it just wasn't that easy.

"Sorry..." She whispered quietly as tears were still rolling down her face.

"Your names Lynn right?" He asked sitting in front of her.

She nodded. "Mmhm" shaking my tears off calming down.

"So are you okay now?" he asked still sounding concerned.

"I'd like to say yes, but NO!' She burst into tears again.

"Ahh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you!" he said freaked out.

Looking at him so freaked out and confused made me chuckle lightly as well as Lynn.

"Huh? Was that a laugh?" He asked calming down smiling.

I smile too and so does Lynn but almost instantly stop. She hugged her knees and look over at Al, so did I…?

"I'm so confused..." I suddenly said and look at the grass that was shining in the moonlight. "I have no idea what I'm doing...where I'm going..." I say and sigh loudly.

"What do you mean? Wasn't that inn your home?" He asked looking at me.

I shake my head. "No, the people of the town all burned my home...my dad left when I was 4 and my mom died three years later. That's when Cassandra took me in and everyone in this town burned my house." I say placing my chin on my knees lightly moving my hand over the grass.

"Oh" he said. "Something...similar happened to me and my brother" He said looking sad.

"I'm sorry to hear that it must have been hard, because it was terrifying for me" I said in a comforting voice.

Al sighed. "Your right it wasn't easy...hey I have an idea… I have to go back now, brother's probably worried about me but stay here and I'll come back tomorrow' Al said getting up he waved and ran to the other side of the hill.

We looked at him confused for a second then nodded our heads and fell on our back as Lynn was trying to hold back her tears.


End file.
